Down the Drain and Back Again
by Mizu-Licious
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, second son of his of generation in the prestigious Uchiha family line, has discovered something about himself that he knows will infuriate his family: his attention span is close to non-existent when it comes to his studies.


Oh MAN this was supposed to be fixed a LONG time ago. Okay so... I'm uh.. Working.. On stuff. Sorry. Just got my old editor back and uh.. Yeah. Took down a lot of stories, such as the new Voices, and Gravi Megamix(getting way too much crap about that even though I said "This is the manga as a story" and I INTENDED to simply write it out so as to encourage folks to go find the real thing...) But yeah, we'll be working hard once we get our schedule together so... stay close. Also, if you favorite stuff, could you be a sweetheart and review while you're at it? A favorite says you liked it. A review explains why. Or maybe why **not**. So.. Thanks!

Title: Down the Drain and Back Again

Summary:

Sasuke Uchiha, second son of his of generation in the prestigious Uchiha family line, has discovered something about himself that he knows will infuriate his family: his attention span is close to non-existent.

Uh... Basically, it's Alice in Wonderland: Naruto Style.

* * *

_The Prologue: _Down the Drain_  
_

_

* * *

_It was a rare occasion that Sasuke ever slacked off during his studies. So rare, in fact, that he was not entirely sure on how he should go about such 'lollygagging'. He'd done only harmless things, like daydreaming and, from time to time, tuning out his older brother—even going as far as to toy with his clothing whenever he wasn't being watched(no mind paid to the fact that he was breaking rule seven of many: "An Uchiha would never **fidget**, Sasuke!")

Though his deeds would earn him no more than a stern glance, Sasuke couldn't help but feel as if his 'crimes' were worthy of death, a single question running through his head: was he really meant to be the child of the great Uchiha's? Shaking his head, he rid himself of those treacherous thoughts, his sudden movement catching the eye of the teenager beside him.

"Working hard, little brother?" He questioned solemnly, his dark and often times frightening gaze focusing solely on the younger boy.

Unhappy with the sudden spotlight, Sasuke's silence and slightly guilt-ridden face gave away his true disposition, his brother immediately informed of his rule breaking.

"That's fine," he spoke, disappointment rolling from his lean figure in heavy waves, "it's time for a break anyway."

With one final glance at his brother's unreadable expression, Sasuke pushed himself from the ground, hands dusting off his pants as he stood. "Would it be alright if I took a look around?"

A nod from the other and a quiet "be back soon" was all he received in response.

Sasuke could only determine one thing in his current situation: he was _not_ to blame for the fact that he had no idea where he was. He'd managed to get lost almost immediately after he left his brother's side, the canopy so thick that it barely allowed for any sunlight to brighten the cramped, eerily silent woodland. It seemed that for just about the better half of an hour (he was sure), he'd circled the same group of trees and pointed out the same moss covered stone; it appear as if everything in the thick, never-ending forest was beginning to blend together and it stumped Sasuke immensely.

After weighing his remaining options—use more energy and continue looking or stop for a quick rest in the shade—Sasuke opted on seating himself upon a patch of dry leaves, wondering vaguely if his brother was worried or even aware of his absence.

"Probably not." He murmured to himself, completely crestfallen as his eyes locked onto the ground beneath him. "He's so… Stupid."

"Well, **that** wasn't very nice." An unexpected and far too cheery voice brought him from despair, his head jerking in every which direction in a desperate attempt to locate the source.

With no such luck, however, he stood quickly, praying his mind had not been playing tricks on him.

"Over here!" The voice spoke again, this time resounding from directly ahead of Sasuke, through the trees, leading the boy to believe his search was over and that he would finally be returned to his brother.

Quickly moving, in a frantic sprint, he whirred past tree after tree only to face another, unable to stop the cry of "Wait!" that flew from his mouth. Eventually, after what felt like a completely unsuccessful search for the unseen figure, he ceased his running, his slightly widened eyes darting around his surroundings for any indication that the mysterious person had passed by.

"I'm right here." Sasuke jumped lightly in shock, one hand reaching out to brace against the rough bark of a near-by tree as to steady his shaken figure while his tongue darted out to moisten his suddenly chapped lips.

"And where might 'here' be?" He murmured expectantly and waited only a few moments in silence before he felt as if his hopes had fallen to tiny pieces around him, simply because he had not been given an immediate response. However, just as he believed he had been imagining the voice in a hopeful, panic induced delirium, he felt a soft, albeit slightly larger hand take hold of his own, causing him to jolt somewhat once more.

Given no time to offer even the smallest complaint, he was pulled rather abruptly through the snuggly packed trees and out of the thick forest entirely, though he was barely able to see the person before him. Finally, as the unidentified individual lead him into a bright, sunlight clearing, he felt relief wash over him as he brought a hand up to shield his eyes from the intense light of the setting sun, still unable to see clearly. What he could make out, however, was that he was standing on what seemed to be a cliff, the view from which proving to be quite frightening to him, as they towered high above the ocean.

"Come on." Glancing off to his right, Sasuke was finally able to take in the sight of the person beside him as they began to walk forward, never once releasing his hand. He, or perhaps even 'she', was small although she was still bigger than Sasuke, seeming to be almost fragilely built but still somehow quite sturdy. What caught Sasuke's eye the most, however, was her skin, being such a perfect tan, as if it had been kissed by the sun, and her short blonde hair, being messy and still appearing as soft as the clouds themselves to Sasuke. As she, but possibly he, tugged him forward, offering him a playful smile and soft gaze, showing off her eyes, a bright blue that sent Sasuke into a tizzy, the boy could only follow along in rapture. He had wondered quite often in his life what it was like to be in love and, after seeing the other's face, he was completely sure he felt it at that moment, the frenzied butterflies within his stomach agreeing wholeheartedly.

"What, uh—or rather 'who', I… meant to say, y-you know." He attempted to ask, stumbling over nothing but himself before he trailed off into silence, instead gazing upon the dazzling smile and gorgeous eyes alit with amusement. He continued to move along with the easy coaxing, even as she took a few steps toward the ever glowing sunset, her hand still grasping Sasuke's in a gentle grip.

"Will you come with me?" Sasuke found himself enjoying the fluid voice, merely nodding in response as he refused to embarrass himself yet again. "I want you to see it."

He smiled briefly, his gaze locked onto the beauty beside him as they walked hand in hand toward the incredibly attractive horizon. Anxiously, however, he couldn't help but notice the strange sense of foreboding that settled among his very being; there was something he was forgetting…

"Would 'it' be the sunset?" He spoke, the uneasy sensation eating away at his gut being ignored as he continued to humor his new companion, "Because it **is** very lovely." She shook her head, causing Sasuke to frown.

"Is 'it'… the ocean?" he questioned again but she only giggled politely. His voice rose in slight frustration as he inquired once more "Am I getting closer at all?" but when the beauty alongside him placed a finger against his lips, Sasuke felt his irritation melt away under her touch.

Just as she turned slowly to peer over the ledge, it was then that the boy heard a very familiar though quite unusual sound making its way through the foliage, taking his attention from her.

"Sasuke, where **are** you?" His brother's voice was heavy with worry, hints of fear lacing it as well, something he had never heard from Itachi; that alone was enough of a reason for him to turn swiftly in his place, happy to hear such emotions from his older sibling.

At that moment, quite possibly because of his excitement, he was reminded of just what he had been forgetting as he seemed to trip over his own feet and, in only a swift moment, he realized that he was falling. He knew, as time seemed to slow down for a few brief seconds, that he wasn't simply falling onto the ground as the gorgeous, and now entirely traitorous blonde had urged him closer and closer to the ledge of the cliff.

"Sasuke, no!" He did hear his brother' voice continuously calling out for him, though it was muffled and then easily drowned out by the wind whipping past him.

In the seemingly endless moments he plummeted through the air, his mind, not quite excepting the reality of the situation, began to provide him with many questions—did he remember to hide the stuffed animal he kept in his room? Had he told his mother how much he loved her that morning? Would his father be angry if he didn't come home and practice as instructed?

All the while, as he continued to fall farther and farther, time no longer relevant as he moved closer to the waiting waters of the ocean below, his many thoughts were interrupted by a voice that he was convinced belonged to the alluring, deceitful woman. As it echoed rather lovingly in his head, the soft murmurs brought him to believe that she was directly beside him yet again. "No matter what, I'll be here for you. Until death do us part, you are **mine**."

Her words, confusing him greatly, mattered very little as it was the end for him, the unbroken surface of the water catching him in a cold, stagnant embrace.


End file.
